


Cinder's Fall

by ProgramScript



Series: A Thousand Words-RWBY Version [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramScript/pseuds/ProgramScript
Summary: I wrote this one a while ago and posted it on a different Thousand Words, but its still mine.





	

Cinder was worried her evil plan might be ruined by that Faunus girl, Blake Belladonna. She cursed that fool bull Adam Taurus for not doing everything possible to stop her from leaving. But Cinder knew that the past was in the past and she couldn’t fret over it now. She knew from watching Blake Belladonna, the cat Faunus loved to read and could always be found in the library if not in class, the mess hall, or in her dorm room. Cinder discussed her options with Mercury and Emerald.

 

“We need to distract that Faunus girl!” Cinder fumed.

 

“Why only her?” Mercury questioned, doing pushups, as usual. “I mean, she’s not the only clever one or the only Faunus in this shitty place.”

 

“Because Mercury Black,” Cinder hissed, loving seeing Mercury squirm at hearing the only connection to his dead abusive father. “She fought side by side with Adam Taurus and might still have a few friends in the White Fang. So, she might know that we are planning something, and if she doesn’t, then she’s certainly clever enough to be able to recognize scheming when she sees it. THAT”S WHY!”

 

“Alright fine, but don’t shout. Unless you want the whole school to come crashing down on us.” Mercury huffed.

 

“You could try distracting her Cinder.” Emerald suggested from her spot on the floor.

 

“What do you mean Emerald?” Cinder asked.

 

“Well, the cat Faunus reads Ninja’s of Love.” Emerald noted. “You could go with a lewd distraction. But you would have to have secret meetings. And based on the fact that she hides secrets from her team, you might be able to hide this from the whole school.”

 

“Emerald, that’s a clever idea!” Cinder praised. “It could also give us a way to sneak into the friend group! Now, go to bed, this plan starts tomorrow.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Emerald said as she got up and left the room.

 

“Sleep well Cinder, don’t let the Grimm attack.” Mercury chuckled as he stood up and strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him. This amused Cinder as the Grimm was under their control.

 

The next day, Cinder talked with Mercury and Emerald some more over some breakfast. Emerald was enjoying some apple cinnamon oatmeal and milk. Mercury was plowing through bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. Cinder herself ate cereal and drank extra milk. Cinder loved milk.

 

“So I dropped a message to Blake when we passed by her dorm room this morning,” Cinder stated with a triumphant grin. “If all goes well, then Blake will be mine soon!”

 

“Just make sure to watch out for the bimbo.” Mercury pointed out.

 

“Yang Xiao Long.” Emerald declared, seeing Cinder’s look of confusion.

 

“Oh, her. I forgot she had a crush on Blake Belladonna.” Cinder admitted. “Well, today we have sparring practice. Mercury, try to fight Pyrrha Nikos, we need to understand why she can never be beat.”

 

That night, Cinder was in an empty hallway around midnight. She was wearing her very nice red dress that she wore when Torchwick failed that robbery. She heard footsteps creeping towards her. When she saw the person walk half into the moonlight, she saw it was Blake wearing her own everyday outfit. Cinder walked into the moonlight herself and acted aroused, which wasn’t hard, considering Cinder was aroused by the sight of Blake. For some reason, this night rendezvous had awoken something in Cinder, a burning passion to possess Blake fully. Cinder looked into Blake’s eyes and saw the same passion.

 

“Good, you’re not that stupid monkey Faunus.” Blake purred. “I was kind of hoping this was a sham. I was hoping I could just stay in bed and read my book.”

 

“And why is that Blake?” Cinder asked in a flirty manner.

 

“Because its one of my favorite books, a good friend gave it to me. Blake muttered.

 

“And what friend would that be?” Cinder questioned.

 

Blake paused for a moment. “An old mentor of mine gave it to me.”

 

Cinder smiled, knowing who the mentor is. “Well, why are you here if you thought this was a sham?” Cinder asked with a wink.

 

“Because, since day one, I’ve had my eye on you.” Blake flirted back. “And I know you’ve been staring at me since day one as well Cinder.”

 

Cinder felt her heat rising as Blake closed the distance between them. Cinder backed herself against a wall on instinct. Blake lifted Cinder’s right arm her with her left. Cinder could feel her face getting redder then her dress. As Blake slid her right arm up Cinder’s leg, Cinder let a small moan out. Cinder could feel love for Blake coming up while Blake was kissing Cinder’s neck. Cinder felt Blake reach her hips and let a louder moan out. Blake starting kissing Cinder on the mouth and moved her left arm to Cinder’s chest. Cinder could feel her juices flowing, threatening to reveal how aroused she was, as if the moaning wasn’t revealing enough. Blake’s ears twitched as Cinder kissed back, moving her arms to wrap around Blake’s back. Cinder thought she was about to burst when Blake disappeared. Cinder looked around and saw Blake sneak off back to her room. Cinder slinked back to her room and closed the door quietly. As Cinder lay in bed, she couldn’t stop thinking about Blake. The next morning, she didn’t talk at all to Mercury and Emerald; all she did was stare at Blake with a lust for more of what happened last night.

\----

 

Cinder was sitting in the room with Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel thinking about the Fall of Beacon when Watts asked her a question.

 

“And how was it that a little girl was able to beat you?” Watts interrogated.

 

Cinder was on top of the Tower of Beacon. She had just shot Pyrrha Nikos in the heart and faded her to ash. A little girl in red bounced up and land on the top. As Cinder looked into her eyes, she saw that Blake had been stabbed by the bull Faunus, Adam Taurus. She had told him not to harm Blake Belladonna in anyway.

 

“WHAT?!” Cinder screamed. In Cinder’s moment of hesitation, the sliver-eyed girl had severely harmed Cinder. She vowed to take care of Adam Taurus when this was all over.

 

As Cinder came back to the meeting, she started to speak, but remembered she had to rely on Emerald to speak for her. Cinder motioned for Emerald, but before she could start whispering in Emerald’s ear, Salem strolled into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> 2-21-18 edit: Hey Guys, i'm making a new AO3 account and getting rid of this one shortly. I will transfer my works over, thanks for giving me the support i got. I am currently working on an XCOM x RWBY, a RWBY Canon rewrite, and a Supernatural x RWBY. See you soon!


End file.
